Halo: Dalek
by mcrfan343
Summary: Thel Vadam, Sgt. Johnson, and Miranda Keyes must survive the Universe's greatest threat; the Dalek.


**My first fanfic ever (yay for me). Based off the Episode "Dalek" from series one of Doctor Who. This is part one, but there will be more on the way.**

**Ok, so this takes place after the events of Halo 2 but before Halo 3 and Halo:ODST. Thel Vadam, Miranda Keyes and Sgt. Johnson are on Earth to locate the Ark. However, the UNSC had found something else. Something that was thought to be extinct. Something that endangers the entire human race, if not the entire Universe. Something that wishes to, "Exterminate."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Halo. **

**Chapter 1: Thel Vadam and the Dalek**

Thel Vadam entered the dark room, where the alien that the humans claim to have joined the Covenant was being kept. He looks at the darkness and saw a faint blue light, where the alien waited, staring at him. Thel had not heard any reports from his Sangheili brethren about a new race joining the Covenant. Of course, with all the lies the Prophets had told, nothing was as it seems anymore. He wish he had his own weapons just in case, but the humans don't trust him yet to be carrying around weapons inside the human base.

"Hello, I am the Arbiter." Thel said to the alien. "The Prophets may have fooled you with the promise of the Great Journey, but do not listen to them. Reject their lies. Rebel! Or all your kind will perish!"

"Arbiter?" The alien spoke, its voice was soft.

Thel face quickly changed to horror. "Impossible," he said with dread, a feeling Sangheili rarely show.

"_An_ Arbiter?" The voice was louder. Both of Thel's hearts began to beat faster.

Suddenly, the lights came on, revealing the creature the UNSC claimed to have captured.

A _Dalek_. Damaged, but alive.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" it cried, pointing it's gun at him

Thel rushed to the door, yelling "Let me out" as he hit the reinforced doors, making small dents due to his strength.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks. You will be exterminated!" The Dalek readies its gunstick, but nothing happens.

Thel looks at the weapon. "It's powerless." Thel leaped foward with glee, now knowing the Dalek was no threat. "The universe's greatest threat lies helpless before me." He grew closer towards the Dalek.

"Stay back," the Dalek ordered.

Thel laughed at this. "And what are you going to do? Your gun is powerless. You're damaged and chained up. You're as much of a threat as an Unggoy with sticks and stones."

"UNGGOY ARE WEAK AND USELESS! DALEKS ARE SUPREME!" the Dalek screamed, very angered at being compared to a cowardly race that was weaker than humans.

"You're not supreme now, "Thel continued his taunting."Besides, true supreme beings are the ones with nobility and honor, which you obviously lack." Thel moved his head forward, a few inches from its eyestock. "It's even a wonder how a rather weak creature could even be a threat to the universe, and an even bigger wonder that you can even survive. You, a creature imprisoned from birth to death inside a cold metal casing, completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream!" He said that last sentence with venom in his voice.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried as it moves it's gunstick towards Thel again, but getting the same results as before.

Thel laughed again at this measly threat. "Were it so easy." Of course, had it been armed Thel wouldn't be laughing. It was very lucky moment for Thel to mock the monster who was responsible for the merciless bloodshed of billions. Including his own kind. Thel then asked, "So what are you doing here on Earth? What brings you here?"

"I am awaiting orders," the Dalek replied.

"Ha! Sorry to inform you," Thel said, not sorry at all, "but there won't be any more orders for you."

"I demand orders!" ordered the Dalek.

"Where are you going to receive them from? You race is dead. They all perish in purifying fire." Thel said proudly.

"YOU LIE!" screamed the Dalek.

"I watched it happened!" Thel replied, "Me and my brothers proudly clapped triumphantly on that splendored day."

"And what of the _Time Lords_?" asked the Dalek.

Thel frowned. While the Sangheili viewed other races as inferior, they respected the Time Lords, especially after one particular Time Lord saved their planet. The one the Daleks, who called him the Oncoming Storm, feared. "Dead," he said sadly. "They perished with you. Everything lost. Like the Forerunners before them."

"I am alone in the universe" the Dalek replied.

"Indeed." Thel replied. "And now I'm going to finish the job. Save the human race from your genocidal filth."

"Coming from the species that has burned most of humanity's worlds," the Dalek taunted, very aware of the Human-Covenant War that Thel fought in. "_We are the same_."

"We're not the same," roared Thel "I'm not..." Thel stopped. He began thinking of the days when he believed in the Prophets lies. He remembered all the human deaths he was responsible for. "Maybe we are." sighed Thel. "I cannot deny it. You have a point. Because I know what I must do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve for your sins. Exterminate!" He smiled an Sangheili smile as he pulls done a lever, which surrounds the Dalek with electricity. It began to scream.

"HAVE PITY," it pleaded.

"Why should I give pity? You never did" he replied coldly as he turned up the volume.

Just then the doors open and UNSC soldiers grab hold of the Arbiter. It took around fifteen of them to restrain Thel. One of the soldiers turned off the electricity as Thel was being lead out.

"You have to destroy it," pleaded Thel, "_or it shall destroy us all_!"

**Not bad, eh? Click on the review button and tell me how I did. Part 2 is coming soon!**


End file.
